The Very Personal Note
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Can one personal note change lives of Imogen Drill and Constance Hardbroom? If yes, what will be then? Based on the books mostly, so Imogen is a witch, but portrayed by Claire Porter. Idea by OTPprompts' submission on Tumblr, full text inside. Femslash, the beginning is AU. [for Dreamsinlilac]


OTPprompts on Tumblr "Your OTP have been friends for a while through work or mutual friends. Both have mutual feelings for each other but neither want to admit it for whatever reasons. Person A writes a text to Person B admitting feelings but never sends the text and it's left in drafts. Person B finds the unsent text one day. How does Person B react?"

XXX

It does not matter which weather was on August day when Imogen Drill came to Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches to be the new Flying and Physical Education teacher. When the witch came to the school, there its personal sun appeared. No, it was not the Sun itself. It was she—a beautiful, slender, smart witch who wanted to do everything to teach the girls—the witches at the magic school everything she could.

Little did she know what her decision to work at Cackle's Academy will lead to.

XXX

They have been friends about two years—since first year of Imogen Drill as a teacher of Cackle's Academy. The witches enjoyed each other's company. It happened quickly and nobody could believe that such thing is possibly for Constance Hardbroom, last person at Cackle's Academy for Witches who would open herself to anybody.

Imogen Drill... She is like the sun which shines brightly wherever she's going to. Her warm rays were able to go through H.B.'s black fabrics and touch the stern witch's soul and heart. The P.E. teacher was the only person who could calm down the potions mistress. Imogen was the one who taught Constance how to smile. The witches at the Academy barely remembered when they saw Miss Hardbroom's smile for the last time.

Constance Hardbroom was a lesbian. One day, she found herself looking at and thinking about her best friend differently.

'Oh, my sun, why?' The Potions teacher asked herself. No answer followed.

Imogen could not explain even to herself what Constance was doing to her. The gym mistress was fascinated by Miss Hardbroom's beauty. She wanted very strongly to touch the Deputy Headmistress, but she was sure it's unable to happen.

Alas, it changed nothing for girls. H.B. was as strict and stern as she was before. Pupils could only envy Miss Drill for being "special one" for the Potions teacher. Girls didn't want to be "special ones"; they wanted to be treated like normal pupils but not as stupid ones.

'Onward, ever striving onward.' These words were Constance's motto since first time she had heard them. The witch always followed them. If say honestly, this motto was used by Miss Hardbroom for study and for work later or when she spent free time reading magic books to become a bit smarter each time.

Since first term, during about fifteen years, when it was coming to her personal life, Constance Hardbroom not followed this motto, just because she had not had personal life almost at all. Well, she had holidays twice a year, after each semester, but it was not quite what she could call "personal life". Constance Hardbroom was a workaholic; she learnt something new from books very often. The witch not lived for herself just, not during holidays even. That is it. Full stop.

XXX

It was very hard for Imogen not be able to touch her friend even. The gym mistress knew that it's not what can happen between them. The P.E. teacher knew it, but one day she realised, 'I've had enough; I can explode or something.'

Imogen Drill entered the empty staff room.

'I can't anymore. I should do anything.' The Flying teacher thought. She sat at the table and took a piece of paper to write about her feelings.

'I don't know what to do. It started with usual conversations, and then we became friends very quickly. We enjoy spending time together. It will not be enough for me ever. Why this happened? Why I love thee so much? I can't anymore. Thy feelings will not be more than a friend's ones towards me. Nobody will help me. My magic is nothing. How strongly I'd want to bewitch thee by who I am, not by magic. I want to drill a way to thy heart.'

Imogen put a spell on the piece of paper. Nobody will be able to read anything which wrote there without touch the paper by a thing. If somebody would take this paper in hands, this person would have read noting.

The P.E. teacher remembered suddenly that she should do something important.

The enchanted paper was left on the table in the staff room where Imogen Drill was writing on this.

XXX

Few minutes later, Miss Hardbroom entered the staff room. She needed to write down something important; because she could forget it.

The witch saw a piece of paper on the table. 'Very well... it's exactly what I need.' H.B. thought. She sat at the table and wanted to start to write but... As soon as she touched the paper by a pen, she saw words wrote by her dear Imogen.

'Oh, Hecate, it is about me. My feelings are more than friends' ones. Dear Imogen, thou drilled a way to my heart.' The Potions teacher thought in between of reading.

She took other paper and wrote down what she needed to. In spite no matter what, Constance had never forgotten to do important things.

The gym mistress came back quickly.

'Constance, you...' The younger witch started when she saw her "beloved friend" is sitting where she left the piece of paper.

Everything was the same as the P.E. teacher left.

Imogen was about to ask the potions mistress something, but she turned her head a bit and stared at her friend. The Flying teacher thought the older witch realised nothing; because she was able to see only Miss Hardbroom's profile.

Passed about ten seconds only, but the Potions teacher asked the gym mistress, teasing her, 'Do you like what you are staring at?'

The P.E. teacher even not corrected inwardly, 'Not "what", but "whom"'. She felt herself like she has got a one way ticket to the blush.* The Flying teacher had a strange feeling that the ticket has appeared magically right in her hand and she's holding this one. She looked at her hand where the ticket supposed to be. There was nothing. In spite of she had not a rectangular piece of paper in her hand, Imogen got this ticket—she blushed and it was the proof.

'I am sorry.' The gym mistress apologised when she was able to say something.

'What are you sorry for?' Miss Hardbroom asked, but it was asked by soft voice and a bit seductively. The younger woman was unable to realise this 'a bit', because she was nervous.

'Imogen, can you say do other teachers want to go to here or don't?'

'No, I saw them going to their rooms. As you know, Amelia and Davina are somewhere, but not in the staff room at this time on any day. Amelia will go to her office later, I suppose, if she's not there now. Davina has other things to do instead of hiding in the cupboard. Who knows what's going on in her mind? And Miss Gimlett is in her room, preparing something for her Second Term, I am sure. What have happened?'

'Sit down, dear. I want to say something good to you.'

Imogen sat in the chair near the older woman.

'We have been friends almost since the day you had become to work here. I have not known how to say something until today.'

'It cannot be true, can't it?' The younger witch thought.

'I'm sorry for invasion in your thoughts; it happened very accidentally.'

'The paper?' The P.E. teacher asked a bit worriedly. She understood what have happened. 'You did read it. I had important things to do, and I forgot to take with myself my thoughts which I wrote.'

'Yes. I think it's better. It is much better. Dear Imogen, our feelings are mutual. Thou drilled a way to my heart.'

Imogen Drill was unable to say anything. She gazed at her 'obviously-more-than-a-friend' colleague.

'I thought I shall be unable to do what I very wanted to do.' The Flying teacher said when she was able to talk. 'It was so difficultly to resist. Somebody said, "It's possibly to fall in love with soul of a person, not know her/his body, and then going crazy by touching the body of beloved soul."'

'Oh, Imogen...' It was Miss Hardbroom's turn to not be able to say anything.

'I saw you every day I have worked here, but... This is what I want to do.' The gym mistress said and put her hand on the Potions teacher's one. The younger witch started to stroke tender skin. 'This person was right,' the P.E. teacher thought while she started going crazy. She moved her hand a bit up along H.B.'s arm, opening a bit of skin under the sleeve. It was too rare when somebody could see Miss Hardbroom with rolled sleeves, and of course nobody could do anything that would have led to rolled sleeves. Many years passed since somebody touched Constance. She was a child then. When the potions mistress felt as Imogen touched her hand and then arm even, she was unable to explain huge amount of feelings which she got at once. Miss Hardbroom felt herself a Cackle's pupil whom she was years ago. She was a smartest pupil who had friends and nobody called her "stern H.B.". Sometimes, Constance was holding hands with one of her friends. She felt herself so good then. These feelings returned, but it was something much bigger now.

'I liked my friends, but I was not in love with them or one of them, and none of them did what Imogen is doing.' The Potions teacher thought.

'I like your skin.' The gym mistress could not hide her feelings anymore. 'And your body, and above all, I love you for who you are.'

'Imogen, you made me feel myself a pupil at Cackle's Academy when I was simply a smartest pupil here and nobody called me "stern H.B." I was holding hands with one of my three friends sometimes, but I only liked them. I liked these feelings. It's completely different with you. Day by day, we became more close to each other, and I realised very quickly that I had not had a best friend before you ever. Girls, whom I used to think about as best friends, were my friends and nothing more. You showed me best things in life when I did not know I can be happy again. I liked my work; I cared about girls before you started to work here. Yes, even if it is not very noticeably I did and it will be always, in spite of anything.' H.B. said after the younger witch stopped to stroke and lowered her sleeve. Then she added, 'I would not have felt this with anybody. You are like the bright sun which was able to touch my heart and soul by its bright rays.' Constance stopped and put her hand above Imogen's. 'Let me to touch you. I have not known how strongly I want to do it until you had touched me.'

Miss Drill was wearing a T-shirt with short sleeves, so there was no need to deal with sleeves, nor narrow ones like Constance's, nor loose ones even.

'I am glad Imogen did not put on something with long sleeves.' H.B. thought when she started to stroke a bottom part of her "beloved friend's" arm.

The younger witch did not know when the Potions teacher stopped to stroke her arm. It was too late when the gym mistress realised that she leaned forward to Constance very closely and was about to kiss her, but, in spite of this... Reality broke in and did not let the Flying teacher to do what she very wanted to do.

Reality (or it was a common sense, maybe) made her understand that they're not alone at the castle.

'Sorry, I should stand up and close the door. I would have wanted to do this right here. Alas, it's impossible to use the spell towards the object you can't see, because something placed in front of this one. We don't want any curious pupils to look in here, don't we?' Imogen asked and looked at the older witch.

'Yes, in spite of girls do not allow to come in the staff room. They should knock at first, but if the door is not closed, how they will knock? The more years pass, the more they hmm... brave.'

'Yes', the Flying teacher agreed when she was about to cast the spell on the door, 'Some of them are very fond of pry and eavesdrop.'

Imogen stood opposite the door, but few metres away. She did not want to go far from the Potions teacher. It was unnecessarily, because she had very good magical abilities and such distance to an object she needed to cast a spell on was not a problem for her.

The younger witch set her fingers and said the spell while she waved by hand towards the door. Next moment, the door, in spite this one was heavy and the castle was ancient, closed quietly.

'Very well, we have dealt with a problem, so...' The P.E. teacher decided not to sit back in the chair. She came very closely to the Potions teacher and looked down at her.

'I suppose, you have wanted to tell or do something.' The potions mistress said.

'Yes, I did not finish what I wanted. I would want...'

Constance stood up from her chair. 'I think it is better now, is not it?'

'Much better; it seems as you know what I was going to do.' The witches stood very closely to each other.

'That person was right; you drive me crazy and I want...' Imogen was unable to say something else. She embraced the Potions teacher and kissed her on the lips. The older witch needed few moments to realise what had happened. Miss Drill was about to break a kiss, but Constance not let her to do it by kissing her back.

'I liked it very strongly.' Imogen said when they were able to finish their first kiss.

'If you'll want this to happen sometime in the future, just ask,' Miss Hardbroom joked. When she saw wonder on Imogen's face, she added, 'So did I, dear. What else could I feel when a beautiful witch whom I love very strongly, kissed me? I was sure you were my best friend only and nothing more. I thought you behaved very well with me just because you're a very good person. Don't you behave very well with the rest of staff?'

'Yes, but... Can you imagine me coming to Batty to confess my undying love to her? It was just example, but as you know, most colourful one. If I had a possibility to know that I had even a chance towards you, I would have done something earlier. And also... Constance, if you have not realised, I'm a lesbian.'

'I did; if only I knew before...' The Deputy Headmistress sighed loudly, 'I am a lesbian, I have been always.'

'I am a lesbian, I have been always.' Imogen repeated the potions mistress' words, but at this time, these ones were about her.

'Always? You too?' The older witch smiled happily. 'I fully realised that you're a lesbian when you touched me. Although I knew this partly after I had read the note, I did not know how strong your reaction will be if something will happen. Also, in spite of how strongly I wanted this to be true... I did not believe you are a lesbian completely. I thought, maybe you fell in love with me because of our friendship. Imogen... You're like the sun which shines brightly wherever you're going to. Your warm rays were able to went through my black fabrics and touch my soul and heart. I have never opened myself to anybody completely; I have never telling what's going on inside me. But you, whom I opened myself to, not a person simply; you are much better. Yes, somebody said, "But those whom I'm telling that are not people simply; they are much better."'

Constance saw what her confession did to Imogen. She did not want to drive her girlfriend crazy completely, but she needed to say something else what was on her mind during long time.

'One day, I found myself looking at and thinking about you differently. "Oh my sun, why?" I asked myself many times, but nobody could answer this question. Your looks, personality... Everything which makes you yourself is great. I do know, I sound like an enamoured idiot, but you should know what I feel towards you. Maybe you'll give me the answer I needed?''

Imogen was going crazy a bit still and this confession was almost a last drop for her sanity. 'No, my dearest, you're not sound like an enamoured idiot; even if it would have been so, I would like it very much. I'm much more emotional than you, and I _am_ an enamoured idiot now really. When I saw you for the first time, I was fascinating by your beauty. We became friends very quickly. I was very happy when I saw your smile for the first time; I knew I made you happy. I liked so much to be friends with Constance, not with Miss Hardbroom. Maybe I was a person you had needed before we met, but had not known this?'

'Yes, I had not known that I needed you every single day, even when I was a pupil here. If not think that you are six years younger, but if imagine we're the same age and...'

'...and we would have studied at Cackle's together; we would have been best friends since first term. It would have had wonderful consequences much earlier.' Imogen finished what Constance was saying. Then she added, 'If you would have been straight, you would not pay attention at the note. Here could be worst consequences, though.'

Miss Hardbroom laughed a bit before she was able to say something, 'No, here is no way for me not being a homosexual. The only reason why I would not reacted at the note—if I would feel nothing at all towards you. It would be possibly only if you would not be such amazing woman. In other words, here was no chance for me to not react on your note the way I did.

'You said something about if I shall want to share a kiss with you sometime in the future... Few minutes have passed, yes?'

'I meant something different. You must not be so impatient.'

'Of course, I must not.' Miss Drill said discontentedly and then added a bit teasing, 'Which advise you can give to yourself? "I must not look at my best friend seductively right now, yes?"'

'Why not? We love each other and you do not mind if I shall do something to you...'

'Or better say, "with you",' the potions mistress added inwardly.

'I suppose I should correct myself about "best friend". Don't you think it's hmm... something less than what happened between us? How about "girlfriend"'?'

'Sounds great', Constance smiled.

'I was happily surprised too when you said you have been a lesbian always. Please, stop driving me crazy. When I touched you, I realised at once I can go crazy completely at that exact moment. It did not happen then, but your long confession made this much more real.'

'You have suggested us to be "girlfriends". Everybody knows about our closeness; well, best friends' closeness, but they need not to know how strongly we love each other.'

'Of course,' Imogen grinned. 'Our behaviour with each other should be the same as before, but when we shall be completely alone like now... Dear, you're driving me crazy. I want to do something right now. You will like it so much.' She said quietly.

The Potions teacher was unable to say something, because the P.E. teacher gave her no time to do it.

The gym mistress kissed her on the lips. It was not what Constance imagined while Imogen was talking. The only thing that was matter for her was—this was exactly what she wanted to do with the P.E. teacher. She responded on the kiss with passion no less than Imogen's.

'It was even better than first kiss. Maybe it was because what I wanted to do to you, or better say, "with you" was exactly this? When I said "you must not be so impatient", I was teasing you just. I wanted to do this no less than you.'

'This sounds promisingly.'

'What this amazing woman named Imogen Drill wants?'

'Something what her amazing girlfriend named Constance Hardbroom will do. To this moment, last thing they both wanted to do with each other was the same. They were happily surprised that their thoughts went in the same direction. On the other hand, she wants to do something with her girlfriend, I suppose.'

'You can't read her minds, dear?' The potions mistress joked.

'I do know what's going on her mind at this exact moment.'

'Imogen, do you want to show me this?'

'Show?' The younger witch wondered. 'What you will say if I...' She embraced the potions mistress by one hand. '...do this?' The Flying teacher finished while she run her forefinger from the bottom part of Constance's neck down to place in between of her breasts.

'Start of something?' The potions mistress asked, thinking about what can follow.

'Not yet and not today; it will be later, someday when we'll want.'

'What if I say you want this to happen right now?'

'I'll ignore you words. Dearest Constance, are you driving me crazy on purpose?'

'Not at all, sun.'

'Really, by saying "you want this to happen right now", you meant "_I_ want this to happen right now". I know you enough to realise this, my beloved witch. Do you want to do something in return?'

'If only you let me to do more, something I shall want to do.' Constance thought, but said nothing. The potions mistress put her hands on Imogen's hips and stroked slightly.

The younger witch moaned quietly; it happened accidentally.

'And who of us wanted this to happen right now? We both, didn't we?'

'I was wrong absolutely; plus if think that I wanted to touch you since months ago... I didn't think about how amazingly it will be to feel your caresses. I couldn't imagine this will be possibly.'

Few minutes later, after many wonderful Constance's caresses, Imogen asked, 'Can I touch you?'

'Dare to repeat my acts?'

'Challenge accepted, dear.'

Imogen dared to repeat. She dared to do even more which pleased Constance a lot.

'Will you come to my room when everybody will sleep? I want to talk to you about what happened.' The P.E. teacher asked when they were sitting at the table again.

'I would want too; but I do know what it will be really. Alas, we're not alone here. Even if not the girls, here are other teachers and cooks, except us.'

'Nobody will care. We were doing here what we were doing and enjoyed this very much; but there, in my room, we shall talk to each other and nothing more.'

'You decided to use my way, I mean when I said "you must not be so impatient", didn't you?'

'What if I want to talk to you just? We haven't talk to each other almost about what happened.' The younger witch smiled.

'I love when you're smiling, but this smile proves opposite towards what you said.'

'Am I a liar?'

'You haven't been a liar until you decided to talk to me in your room about what had happened.'

'We haven't admitted our love to each other until my note. Moreover, I was very nervous when I had known that you have read what had been written there. The only thing which caused me to write this note was—I thought, 'I've had enough; I can explode or something.' But, in spite of this, we shall need to resist one more time.'

'I would better suggest a more suitable place for us being in private than the staff room. Sometimes, even being outside can be better than being here.'

'I do admit I went crazy partly, but I do know very well what I want. I'm warning you last time. We'll be talking in my room about what have happened; nothing else will happen there.' Imogen knew she will try to resist and her own attempt will succeed. It will be so difficultly... At this time, the younger witch was unsure about Constance's resistance. She was not sure her girlfriend will be able to only talk to her when they will be completely alone and every single person at Cackle's Academy will be sleeping, except them.'

XXX

Imogen Drill was walking towards her room. When the Flying teacher was walking down the corridor, the Potions teacher joined her.

'Hi, Const,' the younger witch greeted her girlfriend quietly.

'Hi, Idgie,' quiet reply followed.

Very soon, two witches entered Imogen Drill's room. The gym mistress followed her plan very well. She had not touch Constance even.

However, the potions mistress decided to do something. She did cast silencing spell on the door and walls. It was necessarily really. 'Dear, we need not somebody to know what will be a subject of our conversation.'

'You're right, but we decided to talk only.'

They sat on the bed which was covered by a plaid. 'Why we have lost all the time?' Imogen asked and sighted.

'No, we have not lost any time,' Constance denied. 'We were friends since the beginning of your work here.'

'First, we started something which led very quickly to friendship on my third day here. Second, in spite of I liked to see you being happy, it was not enough. Third, I knew, my love to you was more than best friend's one and there was no way back.'

'No, "third" is something different. When I fell in love with you about a half of a year ago, I realised our friendship is some kind of a torture for me. I did not want to do first step; as I said earlier, I thought you behaved very well with me just because you're a very good person. I did not know you wanted the same. I am sure, this torture was worst for you than for me because you're much more emotional. In spite of this, you decided only talk here and not do anything else. You're doing it very well; I cannot explain even how such amazing emotional woman is able to resist. Imogen, I am sorry; I cannot resist. If somebody decided not to do anything except talk, she has no right to look so breathtakingly.'

'I don't look breathtakingly,' the Flying teacher denied, 'it seems for you just.'

'Even if it seems for me just, it's enough.' The older with pushed Imogen, so she was lying on the bed.

'Hey Const, we need to talk, but not...' The P.E. teacher not finished because the potions mistress kissed her on the lips, but broke a kiss almost at once.

'If you want to talk as you decided, we shall talk about how strongly you turn me on.'

'No, dear, in this case, I want to talk to you about how strongly _you_ turn me on.'

'Alright, we shall talk about how strongly we turn each other on.'

Imogen looked the potions mistress from head to toe—well, to what she could look because of her position. Unlike one way ticket to the blush which the younger witch got in the staff room, she not felt herself shy even a bit. The P.E. teacher sat across the bed and stretched out her legs. She could swing her legs even; at this time, however, the Flying teacher wanted to do something different.

'Come here.' The younger witch invited her girlfriend to sit near her.

The Potions teacher joined her; it was not as the gym mistress wanted it to be. Miss Hardbroom pressed herself to Imogen and took her hand.

These acts were what the Flying teacher wanted and did not want at the same time.

'Constance, I desperately try to follow my promise. Please...'

'We were going to talk about...' The older witch stopped; they both knew continuation very well.

The potions mistress did not do anything else. In spite of a theme of an upcoming conversation was exciting her very strongly, it was not enough. She felt as her girlfriend struggling morally with something. The older woman knew what this 'something' was concretely.

'It is very strangely...' The gym mistress started, 'I think you would have been very sad if I exploded. Not really, of course, but I felt myself like it will happen very soon. It would have been something like a moral explosion.'

'Very sad? Idgie, it would be much worse than this. I love you very strongly; our so called torture could be terribly for both of us finally. Your note saved us. But what you will say about consequences this paper caused?'

'My dearest Constance, it's the best result. It will be even better someday. Well, there in the staff room _was_ something.' The P.E. teacher stopped, thinking about what will happen, 'We'll be lying in the bed and we shall be caressing tenderly each other. There will be no black thick dress or something like this, Const will be dressed in lilac nightgown; then I'll put up this thin fabric and... Great consequences.'

It was Miss Hardbroom's turn to gaze at her beautiful colleague who in fact, was her girlfriend also. Continuation was similar partly, but at this time, it was Imogen who asked, 'Do you like what you are staring at?'

'"Like what?" No, it should be "Love whom?" I do, very much. We wanted to talk about how strongly we turn each other on. You are turning me on right now, at this very moment. Can you say what you have thought about?'

The younger witch had not going to say her thoughts; she decided to tell something which was more important at this moment and it was true also. 'I have thought about how strongly you turn me on.'

They talked about their feelings, about how different they thought about each other when they realised their feelings. The witches became more close to each other day by day, and Imogen fell in love totally and irrevocably even while her friend opened herself. It was different for Constance, it happened later, but one day she was unable to think straight about her best friend. If only she knew her best friend was not straight... There was no need to worry that these not straight thoughts were not only 'wrong ones' which were about something more than friendship, but these ones were lesbian thoughts also. Imogen fought morally with similar thoughts, but she also struggled with urge to touch Constance.

They were sitting on the bed very closely. Really, if they were Cackle's pupils and were doing this before bed time, of course... It would look like two best friends are talking to each other in the room of one of them. It was differently, but it looked the same. Two best friends who are talking to each other, yes? Beside visible friends' closeness, there was deep love nobody needs to know about.

'I suppose, we should say "good night" to each other, and I shall go to my room... By the way, can we have a good night kiss?' Constance did not want to leave her girlfriend, but because they agreed about nothing except talk will happen in this room, things will go this way.

'Your room situated not far from mine, so if you want to say "good night", maybe I can go to there with you? About the kiss... I don't think we need it; because we agreed that we shall talk only and nothing else will happen.' The potions mistress was very glad to spend more time with Imogen, so she did not care which words caused this pretext. She also thought maybe she will be able to give her girlfriend a proper good night kiss?

'To prevent somebody know what will happen, we shall use magic to get to my room.'

Constance was staying behind Imogen. The older with embraced the P.E. teacher tightly and closed hands on her waist. Few moments later, witches found themselves in Miss Hardbroom's room.

They didn't want to break their embraces. It was an amazing feeling.

The Flying teacher gently broke their embraces and turned to her beloved girlfriend. The potions mistress was not prepared to what happened next; she could not imagine this was possibly.

Imogen turned, embraced Constance and pulled her very closely to herself. Then she kissed her girlfriend on the lips. Constance's almost instant respond was similar to last drop for the younger witch's sanity.

'What? Why?' The potions teacher was hit by emotions. It was more than she thought about. In her mind, "proper good night kiss" was something less perfect and it would have been started by her, not by Imogen.

'I wanted to do this in my room, but I followed to what we decided to do, so nothing like this could happen there.'

'You decided to do nothing except talk... But...'

'I said, "Nothing else will happen there." It was about my room only. I didn't think about possibility to be in your room later, but I am very happy being here and hold you in my embraces.'

'The possible good night kiss I mentioned would not be so perfect like this one was. I thought I shall start the kiss.'

'Nothing could happen _there._' The younger witch said, stressing the last word.

'I do know what you mean; this turning me on very strongly. I like the paper's consequences more and more. How about the silencing spell, only if you don't want to come back, of course?'

'"Come back" is out of my plans for near future.'

'What your plans included?' The potions teacher asked impatiently.

'At first, we need to cast the silencing spell.'

'Yes, I'll do it now.'

'What you can say about your plans?' The older witch asked when she had done what she needed.

'Not much, for example, this will be finished by "good night"; if you don't mind, here will be no "goodbye" after this.'

'Of course, I don't. How can I disagree with something I want very strongly?'

'The rhetorical question,' Imogen concluded and smiled happily.

'I have something for us.' The Potions teacher led the gym mistress to the table. She smiled when she saw joy on Imogen's face.

'Yes, it is your paper, dear. I enchanted this one by a spell, so it will look like it was after you had written about your feelings. We shall keep the paper forever.'

'This will be a document of our second start; first one is friendship, but it will be much more interestingly.'

'If not say more.' Constance added, smiling broadly and then asked, 'What do you want to do now?'

'At first, we need to change.'

'Here will be something else then; I am very much looking forward to this.'

The witches changed by magic.

Constance took Imogen's hand and led her to the bed.

They were lying, cuddling and could not look away from each other.

'You are so beautiful...' The potions teacher said when she was unable to hide her admiration. Imogen could see it in Constance's look and it was mutually.

'Thanks, but you are more beautiful.'

'Thanks, in spite I do not agree.'

'You asked me when we were in my room, "Can you say what you have thought about?" My answer was only sum of emotions I got when I thought about something. I thought about what I want to do with you.'

'And..?'

'Yes, but I shall not say my thoughts; I shall show what I thought about.'

'We are lying in the bed', Imogen started, 'then we shall be caressing tenderly each other.' The gym mistress put her hand on naked part of Constance's body under neck and tenderly caressed her. 'There is no black thick dress or something like this, you are dressed in lilac nightgown. Then I...' The Flying teacher stopped, waiting response.

'If you won't continue right now, it will be my turn to be almost exploded.'

'"...put up this thin fabric and..." I was not thinking about what happened next, but I am sure you like what I shall do.'

'No doubts.'

'...and then going crazy by touching the body of beloved soul.' It happened again, but, at this time, Imogen put her hands under Constance's nightgown and caressed tender skin.

'I like it... very much.' The potions mistress had never felt herself so good, if not count when she touched Imogen for the first time.

The P.E. teacher liked a lot what was happening, but she wanted to feel Constance's caresses too.

'Dear, please... I want to touch you.'

'Your turn, yes?' The gym mistress asked not stopping her amazing caresses.

'I _want..._ to caress you. I need... to touch... you... Please.' It was hard to talk normally under the circumstances.

'Alright dear, do whatever you want. I want it very strongly.'

Constance did not make Imogen wait. Witches exchanged their positions. The Potions teacher caressed her girlfriend. She put her hands under pyjamas top which excited them both a lot. Caresses continued...

'Oooh...So... good...'

'Of course, dear; I want you to feel yourself _very_ good. I do feel myself _very_ good too.'

'And now we say "good night", yes?" Imogen asked, because she realised they need to sleep finally.

'Yes, my dearest, but here will not be "goodbye". Good night, Imogen.'

'Good night, Constance.'

XXX

It was only first day of Imogen Drill and Constance Hardbroom's relationship. There were many years ahead.

XXX

* 'Got a one way ticket to the blush' was invented by me much earlier than I started to write the fan-fiction (as a remake of a phrase 'Got a one way ticket to the blues.' from One Way Ticket by Boney M (I didn't / don't mean the whole lyrics) after I had read the great TWW fan-fiction Wonderful Tonight by Ixi3. I am sorry.

XXX

What do you think?


End file.
